


Babbling isn't bad

by ahoymultiships



Series: Teen Wolf one-shots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome!Derek, M/M, Scott and Allison have tiny roles, deprecating!Stiles, incharge!Lydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoymultiships/pseuds/ahoymultiships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone lashes out, and it is Stiles who bears the brunt. Angst with a side of Comforting!Derek. Set in Season 2. Two-shot for now, but maybe expanded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read my works, I love angst with a side of hurt/comfort. So, here is angsty! Sterek. Hope you like it.  
> Edited (finally!) by the lovely sephiroth-heather!
> 
> Lines that are bold AND italicized are the ones Stiles would say, if he weren’t keeping quiet.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Wolf, Laura would still be alive, and she would have had Stiles and Derek kiss each other within ten minutes of meeting Stiles for the first time.

All Stiles wanted to do was watch World War Z with Scott. How was he supposed to know that Lydia and Allison would also be there? Scott had nearly swooned at the sight of his first love, naïvely forgetting that she was the girl whose family wanted to kill him. Allison, surprisingly, had the same look. If it were an animated movie, he would definitely have seen little hearts floating around their heads. He was so disowning Scott as his bro after the girls left.

They had ended up going to some comedy starring Sandra Bullock. He was sitting on one side of Scott while Lydia sat next to Allison. The two ex-lovebirds started with holding their hands together. In the middle of the movie, Scott pulled the clichéd stretch-hands-while-yawning-and-put-one-over-the-girl’s-shoulder. Allison didn’t seem to mind, seeing the way she snuggled into Scott. They ended up feeding each other popcorn and Stiles regretted coming to the cinemas at all. He sat forward to check if Lydia was in the same situation, but she was texting and he hit himself, as he realized he forgot his phone.

After the movie, Stiles was finding it really uncomfortable to be sitting with those three people at the same table. He ended up babbling more than usual, a way to abate the awkwardness at the table. Everyone felt it even more due to his talking, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself when he started ranting like this.

“Well, I wanted to see World War Z, but everyone wants to see Sandra Bullock right? Maybe not. I mean, Miss Congeniality was a comedy, but the sequel to it was just horrible. It’s the ultimate reason why people shouldn’t make sequels. It needs to live up to the hype of the original ones. Zombies might have been cool in that film. Hey, do you think if there are werewolves and kanimas, there are zombies in some corner of the world as well? Maybe that government is the one who is suppressing all news about zombies. One day, a zombie who is in control of his senses might get onto a ship or a flight and end up biting us all. Do you think anyone in this area is prepared for a zombie apocalypse? I wouldn’t know whether to get food which is tasty or which wouldn’t spoil. And Lydia, you should have taken the eggrolls along with that salad. I love the ones they make, and I could have sneaked one from you. How do you girls stay thin anyway? I have to run a long while to make sure a Cheetos packet doesn’t end up building a fat nest on my tummy. But, I’ll never have abs like the other guys. Have you seen Derek’s abs? I would love to know if he had those abs as a kid. Speaking of abs, you know Coach has like a four-pack? I wouldn’t have known that, and it scarred me for life. And that new teacher, Jennifer? She is just weird. Wee-yeard……”

“STILES, SHUT UP!”

Stiles immediately stopped talking, shocked at the shout. It wasn’t even Lydia, who usually insulted him with an underhanded comment every other minute, but Allison.

Allison continued, “I’m tired of this, Stiles. You keep talking and talking and talking and it’s driving me insane. If you don’t have anything to contribute to the conversation in general, maybe you could shut up your mouth with invisible duct tape rather than trying to word-vomit whatever goes through your brain. I’m actually shocked that your brain is able to process so many thoughts at the same time. Just listen to yourself talking before you inflict it on us.”

Stiles immediately looked at Scott. He wasn’t a person who looked to others to fight his fights for him, but Scott was his bro and Allison was definitely out of line. Even Scott wasn’t that rude with him when he told him to pause his diatribe about random stuff after they’d been binge-eating on a sleepover. Scott didn’t say a word, though. He kept his head down like a meek dog, forced into submission. He laughed inwardly at the comparison, but felt broken. If Scott wouldn’t even stand up for him, maybe his talks had been getting a too much for people. Why wouldn’t Derek have told him? Maybe that’s what Derek had been doing. Instead of telling him to shut up, he shut him up with his mouth. It sounded sexy to some part of Stiles’ brain, but mostly he was thinking of how he was a nuisance to all his friends and to his boyfriend. Maybe he should stop talking as much. He nodded decidedly and concentrated on his burger, missing the look Lydia gave him and the guilt on Scott’s and Allison’s faces.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Stiles started his plan from the next morning. During Lacrosse, he usually talked incessantly till Coach Finstock sent him out to play just to avoid listening to him. But this time, he kept quiet, not even talking to Danny, who was on the bench due to a leg twist.

Danny asked him, “So, do you and Scott have a bet on who will last the longest without talking? If yes, then I’m betting on you winning it. I know that when you decide on something, you stick to it.”

Stiles smiled and nodded, not wanting to spill out his miserable existence, having all his thoughts bottled up inside his own brain was driving him crazy, not that he would tell anyone about it, of course.

He reached home, and screamed loudly into the empty house. He washed up and dropped his lacrosse stuff in his bedroom. He switched on the TV and let the various noises just flow over him.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Three days later,

Stiles had made boiled chicken slices with lettuce, broccoli and spinach leaves for dinner. He kept it in front of his Dad, who had come home from the Station early for once.

His dad reacted negatively, as usual, to the food which didn’t look tasty to him at all. He said, “Can’t we at least have some hot sauce or mustard to go with this? It looks inedible, and I’m sure it tastes bland.” Stiles would usually go into a rant about his dad’s health, but he didn’t bother this time, just digging into his plate.

John Stilinski was a man who whined a lot about his food, but he wasn’t dumb. He asked Stiles, “Is there a reason you’re not talking to me? Is this a new guilt treatment so I’ll end up eating the food?”

Stiles really wanted to scream, “ ** _Yes, why didn’t you send me to a clinic where I could learn to control my talking when I was younger? Even my boyfriend doesn’t want to hear me talk, and my best friend since childhood doesn’t even want to stick up for me in front of his girlfriend._** ”

He actually said, “There are hot dogs in the freezer. You can shallow fry them in the pan if you want.”

He knew his dad would want them as opposed to the healthy dinner he made. Instead his dad said, “Nope, you made this chicken, and I’m going to eat it with you.” Stiles felt the awkwardness descend upon them, but didn’t know how to set it right.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

A week later, and not many had reacted to him keeping his mouth shut. Well, not in the way that his heart wanted to. They mostly just cheered for not having to hear some weird fact from the Stiles-clopedia.

After school, he came home, changed into something which smelled cleaner, left a note for his Dad and drove to Derek’s place.

Ten minutes later, Erica was pouting as Derek pointed a finger at the door for her to leave. She said, “But I want to watch. Isaac and Boyd can go sit in a café or something. Can’t I stay here? I’ll be quiet, I promise.” Derek shook his head and Boyd came back to pull Erica away from the living room.

Stiles smiled as Derek sat next to him, and they cuddled as they started the movie. Stiles said, “I still can’t believe you downloaded World War Z for me. I thought you hated downloading movies off the internet.”

Derek joked, “Well, your ten-minute speech on why I would be able to defeat a zombie was sweet talk enough to convince me to download it.”

Stiles’ jolly mood immediately vanished as he absorbed Derek joking about his talking. Maybe he should distract Derek from mocking him the same way he distracted Stiles from talking.

He kept the CD carefully near the laptop, pushed the coffee table away and straddled Derek. Derek was still talking, but he hushed him by kissing him fiercely. They kissed for quite some time before Stiles pulled off Derek’s shirt. This was the time when he would say something like, “ ** _Even though that shirt shows off your muscles, I’d rather see them in person._** ” But now that he knew that no one liked him talking like an idiot, he just kept quiet, listening to Derek’s sighs and moans as he licked down his chest, staying on his abs for some time.

He reached for Derek’s belt, so he could remove it. He was momentarily stunned by a Werewolf belt buckle with the name Jacob Black written on it. He looked up at Derek, who was actually chortling. He wanted to say something really bad about Twilight, but swallowed his words at the last minute. He pulled Derek’s belt buckle, but a hand stopped him.

Derek actually looked concerned as he said, “You know I actually don’t like that franchise right? I thought it would get a rise out of you, in a nice way.”

Stiles just kept quiet, not knowing whether anything he said would be taken as too extreme.

Derek pulled him up, right next to him and kissed his cheek as he asked, “What happened? You’ve been quiet the last couple of days. I love us kissing, but I miss your talks in the middle about how sexy I am, or how good we look together.”

Stiles couldn’t take it anymore and shouted, “I know you find it fucking irritating when I talk so much. So I thought that if I kept my mouth shut, you’d be thanking me. But now you’re saying the opposite.”

Derek was pissed now. He said, “I like you for who you are, not who I think you could be. Why do you think I would find the most natural trait of you irritating?”

Stiles refused to say anything, but a new female voice popped up. “It was Scott.”

Stiles had an outraged look on his face as Lydia walked in, wearing her usual sundress, jacket and small handbag combination. She said, “Well, not just Scott. Mostly Allison. But Scott as well. Allison shouted and Scott didn’t refute her claims, and so Stiles is choosing to listen to people who don’t care for him as much as we do.”

Derek growled at the thought of Lydia caring for Stiles in the same way he did, but she shushed him.

“Don’t worry idiot, I don’t like him that way. But at the same time, I expect you to treat him well. I can’t believe you didn’t address the issue for more than a week.”

Derek said, “I was giving him some space, just in case he was reconsidering our relationship and I didn’t want to seem clingy.”

Stiles immediately jumped. He didn’t think that Derek would jump to that conclusion. He immediately burst, “Dude! How could you even think that? I mean, someone would have to be delirious to want to break up with you! Those abs! That heart of yours! Your tendency to go beat up the person who upset your friends! Who wouldn’t want to be yours forever?”

Derek immediately kissed him fiercely. Lydia looked at them clinically as she took a picture of them and said, “This one’s for Erica. And Stiles, don’t fuck it up with him.” Stiles just nodded. He could think about Scott and Allison later. Derek not being irritated with him was a reason for celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of it! This will have a small continuation drabble in the next chapter of Derek setting Stiles and Allison straight.  
> Muse for this two-shot (Don’t have to read if you don’t want to): I have a tendency to blabber on a lot. Once, while Skyping with two of my close friends, they teased me saying that if they allowed me, I’d be the only one talking. Even though they meant it in a nice, teasing way, I really felt bad and let them talk most of the time whenever we talk now. :(
> 
> Check me out on [Tumblr](http://ahoymultiships.tumblr.com)!


	2. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gives Scott and Allison a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part to this two-shot!! It’s smaller than the first one, but I think it conveys the ass-kicking they need.  
> I didn’t know so many people hated Allison. All the fics I read have Allison showing her dimples or smiling cutely. Thanks for restoring my faith! :P  
> Thanks to those who messaged me about the blurb I wrote. I am in a much better place now and am around friends who love me for who I am.  
> Unedited, cuz I just finished writing this.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Teen Wolf or any of its characters.

Scott and Allison were sitting in the Food Court of the only mall in the area. They had linked fingers and were feeding each other food from their plates. The scene looked like it was ripped out of a rom-com movie from the 80s, however it was shattered when a plate slammed down right next to them. They turned to the intruder in outrage which turned to fear, when they saw Derek. Derek had gotten a Happy Meal from McDonalds. He mockingly shook his can of Diet Coke at them, asking, “Do you want a sip of this as well? I sort of share, well no, I don’t. But I can make an exception for you.” They just shook their heads.

He purposely crunched on the lettuce separately, bit into the fries while moaning over every one of them and slurped his drink noisily. He could see that their temper was rising, but they obviously didn’t say anything, because Allison knew the strength of wolves and Derek was Scott’s Alpha. Derek finished his soda and crushed the can easily as he said, “So Allison, you think that Stiles speaks too much, huh? That he should ‘ _shut his mouth up with invisible duct tape’_?”

Allison stuttered, “It came out in the heat of the moment…I didn’t mean it.”

Derek smirked. “Well, I’m pretty sure I irritated you more right now than he did then. So how come you didn’t tell me to stop making all that noise?”

She murmured, “Because you have a rivalry with my family and I didn’t want to start a fight.”

“No.”

Derek acted like he was a teacher explaining why the student was wrong. He continued, “You didn’t tell me anything because you know with one swipe of my hand, you and Scott could die. However, Stiles is your scratching post, right? Every time you want to release your emotions, let’s release it on the guy who actually has a disorder and insult him to make yourself feel better, huh?”

Scott was enraged. “Hey Derek, don’t talk to her like that!”

Derek turned on Scott and flashed his red eyes for a split second before asking him, “You? You were Stiles’ best friend since childhood. This is how you repay him? Someone finally touches your dick apart from you and you don’t stick up for him? That isn’t a pack value to be cherished, Scott.”

Scott was shocked. He said, “I didn’t know then. It was too quick for me to say anything.”

Allison glared at him, but Scott seemed to feel bad. Derek wasn’t in the mood to forgive either of them though.

Derek frowned. “You didn’t know whether to support your girlfriend or your best friend, so you kept quiet? Did you even know that Stiles has not spoken to you for a whole week, or have you spent all your time under her skirts or hiding in her closet?”

Allison was angry now. “If I had my crossbow here, you’d be dead by now. So what, Stiles needs to grow up sometime. It’s no use sheltering him from the truth. He’d be a pariah in college if he blabbers on like this all the time.”

Derek noticed that Scott seemed to reconsider supporting Allison as soon as he heard her bash Stiles even when she wasn’t in the ‘heat of the moment’, as she put it.

He felt a bout of pity for Scott. He had fallen for an Argent woman the same way, and he had also become delusional to anything but her thoughts, but that was no reason for Scott to ignore Stiles for the past week.

He growled, “From now on, unless you want to be courteous and normal with Stiles, you do not talk to him, you do not touch him, you do not stand within a mile of where he is, clear?”

Scott had a scowl on his face as he said, “I’ll go to his house and meet him. Uncle John has always let me in. How many times has he let you in, new boyfriend of Stiles’?”

Derek smirked, “Do you think he’ll let you in when he finds out that you didn’t support him when Stiles was being teased about his ADHD? Especially when I tell him? I hugged Stiles as he cried all night, saying that he should stop talking because everything that came out of his mouth was useless!”

He stood up from the table, picking up his tray, and said, “He can easily discard you. He is worth millions of you. But he loves you, Scott. And that’s why you need to go begging. Otherwise I will not let him talk to you, even if that makes me a possessive, controlling bastard.”

He created a loud sound as he banged the empty tray against the garbage bin and walked to his car, where he could drive back to where Stiles was waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you feel about it! Do you like my writing? Do you have any prompts you think I can do justice? 
> 
> Check me out on [Tumblr](http://ahoymultiships.tumblr.com)!


End file.
